This application is a continuation-in-part of my prior application of Ser. No. 186,499, filed Sept. 12, 1980.
This invention relates generally to the pumping of wells, and more particularly concerns the cushioning of reciprocating load transmission during pumping.
Sucker rod strings are typically reciprocated up and down in oil wells during pumping. It is found that sharp load reversals during such pumping inhibit oil production. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem; however, no such attempts have to my knowledge embodied the unusually advantageous apparatus, mode of operation and results achieved by the present invention.